Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem - DRARRY
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: A guerra contra Voldemort terminou e Draco e Harry retornaram para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Eles tem sentimentos um pelo outro, mas nenhum dos dois quer admitir, então Hogwarts decide ajudar o sonserino e o grifinório a encontrarem o caminho para o amor. é uma Songfic na qual eu brinco com algumas músicas, não levem tão a sério esse projeto.
1. Chapter 1

"Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem" – DRARRY

SINOPSE: A guerra contra Voldemort terminou e Draco e Harry retornaram para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Eles tem sentimentos um pelo outro, mas nenhum dos dois quer admitir, então Hogwarts decide ajudar o sonserino e o grifinório a encontrarem o caminho para o amor.

N.A. Essa é uma Songfic na qual eu brinco com algumas músicas, não levem tão a sério esse projeto.

-/-

CAPÍTULO 1

Faltava um mês para que as aulas em Hogwarts terminassem, Harry prestasse seus NIEMs e enfim entrasse para o Ministério, onde realizaria o treinamento para ser Auror. Já havia uma vaga certa para ele, tinha lhe afirmado o próprio ministro da magia, quando o bajulava em um jantar na casa dos Weasley. O senhor Weasley tinha sido promovido, exercendo agora um alto cargo no Ministério da Magia.

Harry nunca fora tão bajulado quanto naquele ano. Após ter derrotado Voldemort, parecia que ele tinha se tornado uma espécie de celebridade, causando comoção em todos os lugares que ia. Muitas vezes recorria a feitiços que disfarçavam sua aparência para andar tranquilamente, o garoto esperava fervorosamente que aquilo diminuísse com o passar do tempo. Ele nunca gostara de protagonizar as manchetes do Profeta Diário, o que agora parecia ocorrer várias vezes no mês.

Apesar disso, aquele ano tinha sido muito bom. Diferente dos anteriores nos quais a preocupação com Voldemort e com a guerra estavam sempre presentes, nesse ano Harry pôde estudar, confraternizar com os amigos, jogar quadribol, tudo com muito mais tranquilidade, como um estudante comum. O grifinório adorava Hogwarts, sempre adorara, e agora que faltava pouco para deixar a escola para sempre ele se sentia nostálgico.

Além da nostalgia em deixar a escola que por tantos anos Harry tinha chamado de lar, havia outra razão pela qual ele não ansiava pelo fim do ano letivo: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, aquela era sua perdição. Sempre fora. Desde o ingresso em Hogwarts, oito anos atrás, Harry já tinha percebido que a relação entre ele e o sonserino seria sempre mediada por emoções fortes. Durante anos se odiaram mutuamente, provocando-se nos corredores sempre que possível.

Quando Voldemort retornou e Draco se tornou Comensal da Morte a atenção de Harry voltou-se de modo mais incisivo para o sonserino. Ele passara todo o sexto ano querendo saber afinal o que Draco Malfoy estava planejando. Mas no final, Harry tinha percebido que Draco estava sendo forçado a agir como Comensal, que Voldemort estava ameaçando sua família e que o estava usando para punir os fracassos de Lúcio.

No ano em que Harry tinha ficado com Rony e Hermione caçando Horcruxes, ele soubera que a vida de Draco tinha se tornado um verdadeiro inferno. Os Malfoy, que outrora tinham sido uma poderosa família puro sangue, tinham sido reduzidos à escória. Voldemort tinha se apossado e destruído a varinha de Lúcio em um confronto com Harry; Lúcio Malfoy perdera toda a honra frente aos outros comensais.

A casa da família era usada como quartel general, sem qualquer respeito pelos anfitriões. Lúcio – e por consequência Draco e Narcisa – eram ridicularizados e humilhados frequentemente, as vezes pelo próprio Voldemort. Por causa disso, a família que nunca tinha agido por lealdade, mas por interesse próprio, ficou feliz ao ver a morte do Lorde das Trevas.

A forma como o mundo bruxo se estabeleceu após a guerra, no entanto, também não fora muito vantajosa para os Malfoys. Lúcio tinha sido morto logo após a última batalha, por um comensal que o considerava um traidor. Draco e Narcisa, por sua vez, permaneceram de pé, fortes, tentando sobreviver. Os dois tinham feito um acordo com o ministério que os inocentava – afinal ambos nunca tinham se envolvido muito na causa de Voldemort e suas poucas ações tinham sido fruto de coação e ameaças.

A liberdade de Narcisa e Draco, no entanto, tinha vindo com um preço. Eles deveriam se apresentar sempre que o Ministério requisitasse para reconhecer e delatar outros comensais. Isso tinha feito com que a família Malfoy fosse cada vez mais mal vista pelas famílias que mesmo não tendo se envolvido diretamente na guerra, acreditavam na causa do Lorde das Trevas e na ideologia do sangue puro. Entre aqueles que lutaram contra Voldemort, os Malfoy tampouco eram bem vistos, sendo considerados oportunistas e interessados apenas em salvar a própria pele.

Mas Harry, embora o menino não soubesse a razão, tinha descoberto um sentimento novo por Draco Malfoy. Desde aquela noite, na batalha final, quando Harry tinha salvado o outro do fogo, que não parava de pensar no sonserino. A forma como ele tinha abraçado Harry na vassoura, o jeito como ele acariciou displicentemente a mão do grifinório ao se soltar dele e sair correndo, deixando Harry em choque, os efeitos daquele carinho eletrizando todo seu corpo; tudo aquilo estava tirando o sono do Eleito.

Mas depois de retornarem para Hogwarts, Harry e o sonserino nunca mais tinham se falado. Nem mesmo as provocações feitas no corredor que antes eram comuns entre os dois. Apesar disso, Harry se sentia inexplicavelmente obcecado pelo outro. Ele passava horas a fio observando Draco nas aulas, no grande salão, nos jogos de quadribol... e muitas vezes pegava o outro olhando para ele, com os olhos azuis intensos faiscando em sua direção.

Mas Harry, que sempre tinha sido corajoso para tanta coisa, não tinha tido a coragem de se aproximar até então. Uma das razões para isso era o fato de Malfoy ter anunciado seu noivado com Pansy Parkinson há cerca de dois meses; porém, o Eleito precisava admitir que Draco não parecia lá muito animado com o matrimônio.

"Preciso fazer isso", Harry pensava em seu quarto na torre da Grifinória, "preciso me aproximar dele antes que o ano letivo termine e eu perca essa chance". Então, naquela noite, o grifinório se decidiu. Abriu o mapa do maroto para saber onde Draco estaria e o viu entrar na sala precisa, na companhia de Pansy.

Harry engoliu a repulsa, ele estava levando Pansy para Sala Precisa, provavelmente para consumar antecipadamente o tal casamento. O Eleito sentiu-se inseguro, será que afinal Draco gostava mesmo da noiva? Mas aquilo não o faria desistir. Ele estava decidido e iria até o fim.

Cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade e se esgueirou para fora do salão comunal da grifinória. O Eleito caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, afim de não ser ouvido, em direção ao sétimo andar. Quando chegou à porta da sala precisa, viu que havia sido colada ali uma placa com a instrução "AGUARDE".

Harry estranhou, nunca tinha visto a sala se comunicar com alguém antes. Mas resolveu atender a orientação e se sentou perto da porta para esperar. Cerca de 15 minutos depois Pansy Parkinson saiu lá de dentro, abotoando a blusa e parecendo extremamente irritada. A garota marchou na direção das masmorras com tanta raiva que nem parecia se importar com o barulho que fazia e com a possibilidade de ser pega.

Foi então que Harry voltou o olhar na direção da porta. A instrução na placa mudara para: "ENTRE".

Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Sabia que Draco estaria lá dentro. Estendeu a mão para a maçaneta quase perdendo a coragem, mas se obrigou a respirar fundo e ir em frente. Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando a capa da invisibilidade cair sobre os ombros.

\- Potter? – o sonserino exclamou, sobressaltado. – Está fazendo o que aqui?

Harry olhou em volta, havia um quarto todo branco, parecendo uma enfermaria, e no centro uma cama estreita e claramente desconfortável. O ambiente dava uma espécie de agonia: quem iria gostar de transar num lugar como aquele? Mas então, a sala começou a se transformar lentamente na volta dos garotos. De repente havia uma sala aconchegante, com iluminação romântica. Tinha uma lareira e na frente da mesma duas poltronas marrons e um sofá azul escuro. No canto, estava uma enorme e aconchegante cama.

Harry estava estupefato. Aquele primeiro cômodo deveria ser o que a sala precisa tinha se tornado para Draco e Pansy, e agora ela tinha se transformado totalmente para Draco e Harry.

Naquela nova sala, Draco tornou a abrir a boca afim de exigir de Harry uma resposta para a sua presença ali, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios. O Eleito, por sua vez, tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Era como se sua voz tivesse sido retirada, ele tentava falar, mas não produzia som algum. Ele colocou a mão sobre a garganta, levemente assustado, e então viu que Draco apontava para a parede atrás dele com uma expressão de incredulidade.

Harry virou-se também, para olhar. Lá estava uma lousa escolar, com um aviso escrito em letras garrafais:

"AQUI NÃO HÁ VOZ, SÓ MÚSICA"

Assim que leu a frase, um rádio antigo apareceu em suas mãos, o sobressaltando. Harry o colocou sobre uma mesinha alta e redonda que tinha aparecido ao seu lado direito, ligando-o. Foi quando a música preencheu o cômodo:

 _Tem um pedaço do meu peito bem colado ao teu_

 _Alguma chave, algum segredo, que me prende ao seu_

 _Um jeito perigoso de me conquistar_

 _Teu jeito tão gostoso de me abraçar_

Harry se lembrou imediatamente do momento que salvara Draco na batalha final, e pela expressão de reconhecimento no rosto do sonserino, parecia que ele pensava a mesma coisa. O Eleito registrou que se tratava de uma música trouxa, que ele nunca tinha ouvido, relativamente piegas e EXTREMAMENTE CONSTRANGEDORA.

 _Tudo se perde, se transforma se ninguém te vê_

 _Eu busco às vezes nos detalhes encontrar você_

 _O tempo já não passa, só anda pra trás_

 _Me perco nessa estrada, não aguento mais_

Por Merlin, a música era extraordinariamente dramática e exagerada. Harry afinal não estava tão loucamente apaixonado assim, estava?

 _Passa o dia, passa a noite, estou apaixonado_

 _Coração no peito sofre sem você do lado_

 _Dessa vez tudo é real, nada de fantasia_

 _Saiba que eu te amo, amo noite e dia_

A música se ocupara de declarar seus sentimentos por ele, em palavras que ele próprio nunca diria. Quando acabou, o sonserino tinha uma expressão escandalizada no rosto.

Harry recuperou-se do seu constrangimento ao encarar o outro. Ele o queria, afinal. Por mais constrangedor que fosse aquilo, era Hogwarts lhe dando uma oportunidade que ele não iria desperdiçar.

Aproveitou-se do choque de Draco para se aproximar dele a passos largos e depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, sem que o outro tivesse tempo de prever o gesto. Em seguida, o sonserino deu um passo para trás, olhando para Harry como se ele tivesse ficado maluco.

Até que os dois viram um novo aviso no quadro:

"AMANHÃ, MESMO HORÁRIO, NINGUÉM VAI VÊ-LOS NO CAMINHO"

Harry direcionou um último olhar na direção de Draco e permitiu-se sorrir, antes de virar as costas e deixar a sala precisa.

N.A.: Créditos – Música "Amo noite e dia" – Jorge e Mateus


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Harry acordou naquela manhã se sentindo ao mesmo tempo eufórico e receoso com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Como seria encarar Draco no grande salão, no café da manhã? Naquele dia ele teria dois tempos de Herbologia junto com a sonserina logo de manhã cedo.

Ele se levantou distraído, querendo trocar de roupa rapidamente, ignorando a conversa de Rony, Neville, Dino e Simas no dormitório.

\- Harry... – de repente ouviu a voz de Neville lhe chamar. – Você está vestindo a perna errada da calça.

Harry olhou para baixo, percebendo o que fazia e tornando a vestir a calça da maneira correta.

\- Alguém está muito distraído – brincou Dino, com a voz cheia de malícia.

\- Nós vimos você voltando tarde da noite ontem para o dormitório. – disse Simas, no mesmo tom do amigo. – Foi dar uma volta no dormitório das meninas?

\- Você não foi importunar minha irmã, foi? – perguntou Rony. – Porque ela já ficou bem chateada quando você terminou com ela.

\- Não, não fui importunar sua irmã. Pela milésima vez, Rony, eu e Gina não temos mais nada um com o outro, somos só amigos. Já faz quase um ano que terminamos. – disse Harry, buscando tranquilizar o amigo, que continuava muito protetor em relação a caçula. – Não dê ideias para ele Simas, você sabe bem que há um feitiço que nem nos permite entrar no dormitório das meninas.

\- Desculpe Harry, me esqueci que Rony é um tanto sensível. – o amigo falou, dando de ombros.

Dino, no entanto, estava mudo. Harry desconfiava que ele e Gina estavam retomando seu antigo relacionamento, e o amigo não gostaria nada de voltar a ter a ira de Rony sobre ele.

\- Eu não sou sensível. – reclamou Rony, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

\- Afinal, onde você foi ontem? – perguntou Dino, querendo desviar o assunto de Gina Weasley.

\- Eu fui me encontrar com uma pessoa. – não havia porque mentir. Quando viu Rony abrir a boca, Harry completou – uma pessoa que não é da grifinória.

O ruivo franziu a testa.

\- Boa escolha. – ressaltou Simas. – Eu particularmente adoro as corvinais, aliás, ao que parece, Neville também...

Simas jogou o assunto no ar, sabendo que Neville estava com dificuldade de engrenar em um relacionamento com Luna, devido ao total constrangimento e despreparo do grifinório para lidar com garotas e também devido a imprevisibilidade da corvinal em questão.

\- Ah cale a boca, Simas. – Neville praguejou.

Todos os meninos riram juntos. Harry achava que ia sentir muita falta dos colegas de dormitório. Quando todos estavam prontos, saíram para encontrar as garotas no salão comunal e foram juntos tomar o café da manhã.

Quando os grifinórios entraram no Salão Principal, os olhos de Harry Potter procuraram imediatamente Draco Malfoy, que já estava sentado à mesa da Sonserina, olhando para o outro por cima das torradas. O eleito sentiu o rosto ruborizar.

\- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Simas. – A menina está olhando para você?

\- O menino. – Harry falou, com naturalidade. – E sim está.

Mas Harry logo desviou o olhar para que ele não pudesse detectar que se tratava de Draco Malfoy. A displicente declaração de sua sexualidade causara comoção entre os amigos do Eleito. Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam quando Harry assumiu estar se encontrando com um menino, parecendo que os três já tinham cogitado essa possibilidade, porque nenhum deles parecia surpreso.

Não se podia dizer o mesmo de Simas, Dino e Neville que olhavam para Harry completamente chocados.

\- Você gosta de meninos? – perguntou Neville como se nunca tivesse cogitado aquilo.

Dino, ao se recuperar da surpresa, tinha um sorriso no rosto. Harry acreditava que era porque o amigo agora tinha certeza que Harry e Gina não retomariam o namoro de jeito algum.

\- Bom, eu gosto de um menino. – Harry confessou. – Acho que há muito tempo.

\- Eu nunca imaginei. – Neville continuava estupefato.

\- Não vá constranger o garoto, Neville. – disse Simas, com seu jeito despachado. – Há muitos alunos aqui em Hogwarts que gostam de passear nos dois dormitórios, se é que você me entende...

Neville ficou vermelho, e Harry deu de ombros. O Eleito já tinha enfrentado problemas muito piores na vida do que pessoas surpresas por ele ser gay.

O restante da manhã continuou tranquila apesar das trocas de olhares furtivas com Draco Malfoy na aula de Herbologia e depois na hora do almoço. Harry contava as horas para que a noite chegasse e ele tornasse a vê-lo. "Será que ele iria até a sala precisa me encontrar? Afinal a iniciativa ontem havia sido toda minha...", pensava Harry, com aflição.

Outra coisa que tinha inquietado Harry, era o fato de que durante a aula de Herbologia, pareceu ao Eleito que Draco estava sendo ameaçado de alguma maneira por Zabini. O outro sonserino, que Harry conhecia das festas do clube do slugue, tinha se aproximado de Draco com um olhar hostil e murmurado em seu ouvido algo que tinha deixado o loiro inquieto. Harry sabia que, naquele momento, Draco Malfoy não era muito bem visto entre vários sonserinos (ou entre os alunos de qualquer casa), mas parecia haver mais ali que uma simples animosidade.

Porém, ao longo do dia Harry conseguiu afastar aquele pensamento, e quando a noite chegou, ele se despediu dos amigos no dormitório e foi em direção a sala precisa. Notou que Hogwarts parecia ajuda-lo a chegar lá. Alguns avisos luminosos que lembraram a Harry placas de trânsito iam aparecendo no caminho dizendo "espere um minuto", "siga por ali", "vá pelo caminho da esquerda" e alguns outros dizeres que evitavam que ele encontrasse um professor ou um monitor fazendo a ronda. O Eleito ficou feliz com aquilo, porque sabia que Draco não contava com uma capa da invisibilidade para ajudá-lo a andar pelo castelo a noite.

Quando chegou à porta da sala precisa, viu Draco caminhando na direção dele, o que fez o Eleito abrir um sorriso de alivio.

\- Que bom que você veio. – Harry exclamou, sem pensar, percebendo que era a primeira frase que dirigia para Draco Malfoy em meses.

A máscara de frieza sonserina do outro pareceu se desfazer com aquela declaração.

\- Ah Potter, se eu soubesse... – Draco começou a dizer, já com a mão na maçaneta.

Os dois entraram na Sala Precisa, que estava exatamente igual à noite anterior. O mesmo aviso sobre não haver voz, apenas música, estava no quadro. Por causa da magia da sala, a frase de Draco ficou incompleta. Harry sentiu muita vontade de saber o que ele iria dizer. Se ele soubesse do que?

Mas parte da curiosidade de Harry sobre os sentimentos de Draco foram aplacadas quando o rádio apareceu nas mãos do sonserino dessa vez. Malfoy ligou o rádio com cuidado, as mãos tremendo, parecendo levemente desesperado com a exposição de seus sentimentos que vinha a seguir. Talvez ele tivesse achado que a Sala Precisa iria constranger apenas Harry, mas o Eleito pensava vitorioso "Sua vez hoje, Malfoy... Hogwarts é justa".

 _Ah, esse tom de voz eu reconheço_

 _Mistura de medo e desejo_

 _Estou aplaudindo a sua coragem de me ligar_

 _Eu pensei que só tava alimentando_

 _Uma loucura da minha cabeça_

 _Mas quando ouvi sua voz, respirei aliviado_

A música provavelmente estava se referindo à poucos segundos atrás, quando Harry dissera a Draco que gostava dele ter vindo. Ele tinha identificado o medo e o desejo na voz de Harry, e não poderia estar mais correto. Aqueles eram dois sentimentos que se misturavam dentro do grifinório quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy. Dizia também que ele apreciava o fato de Harry tê-lo procurado, o que deixou o Eleito aliviado de sua iniciativa no dia anterior não ter sido vã.

 _Tanto amor guardado tanto tempo_

 _A gente se prendendo à toa_

 _Por conta de outra pessoa_

 _Só dá pra saber se acontecer_

Realmente, se Harry tinha se prendido até então era por causa de outra pessoa: Pansy Parkinson, a noiva dele.

 _E na hora que eu te beijei_

 _Foi melhor do que eu imaginei_

 _Se eu soubesse tinha feito antes_

 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_

 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_

 _É o fim daquele medo bobo_

Era uma outra música constrangedora e um pouco piegas, Harry admitiu para si mesmo com satisfação. Quando acabou e o rádio desapareceu, o grifinório tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele percebeu que Draco Malfoy estava extremamente constrangido e encarava os próprios sapatos.

Harry cruzou a distância que havia entre eles dois, e ergueu o rosto de Draco, fazendo o sonserino encara-lo. Ele queria ter dito algo, mas não poderia, então fez a única coisa plausível: tornou a beijar Draco Malfoy.

Dessa vez, no entanto, o beijo tinha sido completamente diferente. Malfoy previu a aproximação do outro e, preparado, o tomou nos braços, envolvendo a cintura de Harry com as mãos para que o grifinório não se afastasse. Estimulado pelo contato, Harry tornou o beijo mais intenso e urgente. A mão do Eleito prendia-se na nuca de Draco, entrelaçando-se nos cabelos loiros e macios.

Logo o corpo dos dois garotos ficou desperto e ambos já sentiam a ereção um do outro, projetando-se por baixo dos uniformes, deixando-os ainda mais excitados. Harry foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa, e levou a mão para a calça de Draco, desabotoando-a.

Vendo que o sonserino não tinha feito nenhum movimento de recusa, Harry estendeu a mão para o membro rijo do outro, libertando-o da cueca e tomando-o nas mãos, massageando-o com deliciosos movimentos. O Eleito nunca tinha feito aquilo com ninguém, mas tocar Draco Malfoy parecia ser instintivo.

O sonserino gemeu no meio do beijo quando sentiu que Harry o masturbava. Quando o grifinório parou por alguns segundos, Draco aproveitou para leva-lo na direção do sofá. Harry espalmou a mão no peito do sonserino, estimulando-o a se sentar. Foi então que para total surpresa de Draco Malfoy, Harry se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e sem qualquer aviso tomou sua ereção nos lábios.

\- Aaah. – Draco Malfoy gemeu. Pelo jeito para isso era permitido usar a voz na Sala Precisa.

Os olhos de Harry se levantaram na direção do som, e ele pareceu completamente estimulado, lambendo toda a extensão da ereção de Draco, sugando-o deliciosamente e arrancando outros tantos gemidos roucos da garganta do sonserino. Até que sem aguentar mais, Draco deixou-se gozar nos lábios de Harry Potter, que sorveu o gosto do outro em sua boca, até que não restasse uma única gota.

Quando Harry ficou de pé, percebeu que Draco estava ansioso para toca-lo do mesmo modo, porque o sonserino se precipitou para retirar parcialmente a calça de Harry, expondo seu membro excitado. Draco deu início a uma deliciosa tortura, ora beijando a ereção de Harry com leveza, hora massageando-o com vigor.

Harry estava adorando ser tocado pelo outro, tinha tido sonhos molhados com Draco tantas vezes, mas nunca tinha imaginado ser possível sentir tanto prazer. Ele também permitiu-se gemer, estimulando-o o outro a suga-lo com mais urgência, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos, até que Harry se derramasse em gozo como o outro tinha feito minutos atrás.

Quando acabou, Harry sentou-se no sofá, uma perna para cada lado do corpo de Draco Malfoy, que parecia muito excitado com a proximidade e tomou os lábios de Harry para outro beijo apaixonado. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo, deixando as mãos conhecerem o corpo um do outro e os lábios experimentarem seus sabores.

Até que a Sala Precisa mostrou um aviso de que deveriam se encontrar dali a três dias, no mesmo horário. Harry ficou decepcionado que não fosse ver Draco logo no dia seguinte, mas achou que Hogwarts provavelmente não queria que os alunos deixassem de se dedicar aos estudos para pensar apenas no enorme desejo sexual que sentiam. Ele estava com vários deveres atrasados.

Dessa vez foi Draco quem saiu primeiro, despedindo-se de Harry com a cabeça, um sorriso contido no rosto.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Draco caminhou de volta ao salão comunal da sonserina, seguindo os avisos luminosos que Hogwarts espalhara pelos corredores para que ele conseguisse se deslocar da Sala Precisa até as masmorras sem correr o risco de ser pego. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito enquanto ele tentava raciocinar sobre o que tinha acontecido aquela noite.

Draco sempre se tinha se interessado muito por Harry Potter, desde que o outro era uma criança, mas conforme a maturidade foi chegando, seu interesse pelo eleito tinha ganhado nuances de desejo. Durante aquele ano, era verdade que Draco tinha pegado várias vezes Potter o encarando, mas o sonserino tinha acreditado que era porque o outro se incomodava com sua presença em Hogwarts, pelo seu envolvimento anterior com o Lorde das Trevas.

Não seria surpresa nenhuma, a grande maioria dos alunos não o considerava nenhum pouco digno de confiança. Mas então Potter o tinha surpreendido com sua iniciativa.

"Ah se eu soubesse…" era a frase que tinha deixado no ar naquela noite. "Se eu soubesse já teria me aproximado de você muito antes, Potter", era o que ele queria ter dito.

Quando entrou no salão comunal da sonserina, Zabini esperava por ele acordado, mesmo que todos os outros já tivessem se recolhido.

\- Aonde você estava, Draco? – o garoto inquiriu.

\- Ora, não te interessa. – o loiro disse, com frieza. – Quem disse que lhe devo satisfação sobre cada passo que dou?

\- Olhe como fala comigo, Draquinho. – disse Zabini com desdém, usando o apelido idiota que Pansy lhe dera. – Eu posso deixar escapar o segredo da sua mamãe traidora do sangue.

\- Se enxerga Zabini. Qualquer um sabe que você está falido e jamais deixaria escapar a mina de ouro que tem nas mãos. – Draco disse, mordaz. – Quem mais além dos Malfoy vai pagar sua preciosa mesada?

Zabini estava chantageando Draco há meses, pois tinha descoberto um segredo de Narcisa. A sra. Malfoy, antes do final da guerra, tinha se envolvido com Alex Lewis, um auror mestiço e membro da Ordem da Fênix que tinha sido capturado por sequestradores e permanecido nos porões da Mansão Malfoy por cerca de um mês, sendo torturado pelo Lorde das Trevas, que esperava obter informações sobre a Ordem e a possível localização de Harry Potter.

Naquele meio tempo, a austera Narcisa Malfoy, há muito negligenciada pelo marido, apaixonou-se por Alex, ajudando-o a escapar, e em seguida passando informações dos comensais da morte para a Ordem da Fênix. Isto não poderia ir a público de maneira nenhuma, vários comensais ainda estavam foragidos e Narcisa correria um grave perigo caso aquela história se espalhasse – mais perigo do que já corria, visto que a mãe de Draco (assim como ele próprio) já estavam visados pelas delações feitas para o Ministério.

\- Por falar nisso, quando vou receber sua generosa contribuição mensal para o meu silêncio? – Zabini sorriu em escárnio.

\- No mesmo dia de sempre minha mãe fará o depósito em sua conta no Gringotes. – eu falei, em voz baixa, para que outros alunos não ouvissem. – Agora me dê licença que eu vou dormir.

\- Isso vá rápido, antes que Pansy te veja. – o outro respondeu, debochado. – Ela já parecia bastante irritada com você ontem.

Draco revirou os olhos e rumou para o seu dormitório que, felizmente, era dividido apenas com Goyle. Ele sabia muito bem que Pansy tinha ficado com raiva dele na noite anterior. A menina pressionara para que eles finalmente transassem, o que Draco não tinha nenhuma vontade de fazer. A própria aparência da Sala Precisa deixara claro o caráter de obrigação que teria uma relação sexual entre ele e Pansy.

Na realidade, Draco sabia muito bem que estava em desvantagem naquela união. A família de Pansy era uma família puro sangue, que ajudaria os Malfoy a voltarem a ter prestigio social. Interessados na grande fortuna da qual Draco era o único herdeiro, os pais de Pansy tinham concordado na união entre ele e a filha, apesar do fato dos Malfoy estarem sendo mal vistos tanto pelo mundo bruxo de forma geral quanto pelos círculos restritos das famílias puro-sangue.

Por causa disso é que Draco tinha acabado por concordar em ir a Sala Precisa com Pansy para fazerem sexo, o que não chegou a acontecer, porque mesmo com as tentativas incisivas da menina, Draco não conseguiu ficar excitado diante dela. A verdade é que Draco não tinha qualquer interesse em mulheres, muito menos em Pansy, que ele considerava burra, irritante e bastante intragável. Aquela situação, é claro, tinha incomodado profundamente a garota que saíra batendo pé da Sala Precisa e até então não tinha tornado a falar com o noivo.

Draco anotou mentalmente que deveria comprar uma joia para Pansy. Seu pai sempre dera joias a sua mãe para compensar o fato de não lhe dar a mínima importância. Quando se deitou, no entanto, o sonserino já tinha afastado de sua mente tudo o que havia de ruim, todos os problemas com Pansy e Zabini.

Ele pensava apenas em Harry Potter e em como aquela noite tinha sido surpreendente e maravilhosa. E com isso em mente, Draco Malfoy adormeceu.

\- / -

Nos próximos dias, no entanto, Draco viu pouco Harry, tendo apenas trocado com ele alguns olhares. Reparou que o grifinório estava passando várias horas na biblioteca com Granger e Weasley tentando dar conta dos deveres. Draco, por sua vez, além de se preocupar com os estudos e os NIEMs que se aproximavam, também estava tendo que lidar com as constantes ameaças e deboches de Zabini e as histerias de Pansy.

Quando chegou a noite em que ele encontraria Harry na Sala Precisa, ele estava bastante ansioso. Aquela parecia ser a primeira coisa boa que ele podia esperar em muito tempo. Anos, ele diria, pois desde que recebera a marca negra a vida de Draco tinha ido de mal a pior.

Ele andou até a Sala Precisa já acostumado com os avisos luminosos que Hogwarts lançava pelo caminho. Quando chegou lá, viu que Potter já o aguardava, encostado na porta, um sorriso desarmado no rosto ao olhar para ele. Draco estava tendo muita dificuldade para pensar coerentemente diante dos sorrisos que Harry Potter o dirigia.

Os dois entraram na sala sem dizer nada, ambos já sabiam o que esperar.

Mas Hogwarts não cansava de lhes surpreender. Ao invés de um rádio, surgiram dois, um na mão de cada um dos garotos. Ambos olharam para a novidade com surpresa, mas colocaram os rádios sobre as mesinhas, ligando-os.

Foi o rádio de Draco que tocou primeiro:

 _Não fala nada, deixa tudo assim por mim_

 _Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim_

 _É tudo real, as minhas mentiras,_

 _E assim não faz mal e assim não me faz mal não_

Draco estremeceu, ele realmente não se importava, não se importava que ele e Harry estivessem sempre escondidos em algum lugar, sem que ninguém soubesse, sem dizer nada um pro outro. Draco não se importava que todo o resto de sua vida fosse uma droga, desde que tivesse Harry Potter naqueles momentos.

Em seguida, tocou no rádio de Harry:

 _Não vem agora com essas insinuações_

 _Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal_

 _Será que você não é nada que eu penso?_

 _Também se não for, não me faz mal, não me faz mal não_

O trecho da música de Harry demonstrava as inseguranças do grifinório. Mas Draco sorriu para ele, não tinha qualquer intenção de lhe fazer mal. O sonserino se aproximou do outro, quando os rádios de ambos começaram a tocar juntos:

 _Noite e dia se completam, o nosso amor e ódio eterno_

 _Eu te imagino, eu te conserto, eu faço a cena que eu quiser_

 _Tiro a roupa pra você, minha maior ficção de amor_

 _Eu te recriei só pro meu prazer, só pro meu prazer_

Parecia impossível, mas a música era ainda mais constrangedora que as anteriores. Mas Draco não se importava e parecia que Harry também não. Os dois pareceram ter a ideia de acatar a sugestão da música e começaram a despir-se, um diante do outro.

Draco cobriu a distância que restava entre ele e o Eleito, juntando sua pele no corpo no do outro, em uma sensação lasciva e profunda.

\- Aah – Draco suspirou.

Queria esquecer todo mundo lá fora. Queria poder pertencer a Harry, nem que fosse apenas por aqueles breves momentos. Enlouquecido pelo desejo, foi puxando o grifinório na direção da cama, que por sua vez parecia muito animado com as possibilidades.

Harry deitou por cima de Draco, cobrindo o corpo do sonserino com o seu, beijando seu peito, seu abdômen, traçando uma trilha de toques cheios de luxúria, até atingir sua ereção. Harry lambeu devagar o membro rígido de Draco, de maneira provocante, mas o sonserino sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente para aplacar o desejo que queimava em seu corpo.

Sem ter a possibilidade de falar, Draco utilizou o corpo para se comunicar, virando-se de costas para o Eleito, de quatro na cama, sem qualquer pudor, deixando claro o que desejava.

Draco nunca tinha sido tocado por homem algum, talvez porque soubesse que apenas Harry Potter serviria.

O sonserino não chegou a ver a expressão surpresa do Eleito, mas podia imagina-la, devido a hesitação do outro. Alguns segundos depois, no entanto, Potter pareceu disposto a se deixar levar. Um pote de lubrificante apareceu ao lado dos dois, demonstrando que Hogwarts daria a eles uma ajudinha.

Foi então que Draco sentiu que o outro introduzia com calma um dedo em seu interior, enquanto beijava ferozmente suas costas, suas nádegas, deixando marcas no caminho que traçava. Outro dedo foi introduzido em Draco, fazendo-o suspirar, tremer, sentir-se completamente pronto para receber Harry.

A ereção do Eleito pressionou as nádegas de Draco, abrindo espaço, penetrando lentamente seu corpo. O corpo do sonserino era um misto de dor e prazer quando ele se sentiu completamente preenchido pelo outro. Harry sentiu a dor de Draco, não o pressionou, esperou que ele se acostumasse, e quando começou a se movimentar, o fez de forma lenta e bastante cuidadosa.

Draco estava se sentindo comovido com aquela preocupação inesperada que o outro estava tendo com ele, afinal os dois não tinham vivido juntos qualquer coisa que não fosse raiva e provocações (nos últimos 8 anos) e desejo intenso e toques urgentes (nos últimos dias). Mas ele deveria ter esperado, aquele era Harry Potter, tão honesto e honrado, não teria prazer em machucar ninguém.

Quando o corpo de Draco se acostumou e ele começou a movimentar-se na direção de Harry, o outro compreendeu e mudou a postura, parecendo deixar esvair todo seu controle e entregar-se ao desejo urgente que ele sentia pelo sonserino. Ao final, Harry movimentava-se com força para dentro de Draco, arrancando-lhe gemidos, arranhando suas costas e apertando o corpo do loiro para junto do seu.

Até que o grifinório tomou a ereção de Draco nas mãos, o massageando, cobrindo-o de um prazer inebriante, até que ele gozasse nas mãos do Eleito. Este, por sua vez, sentindo que o corpo do sonserino se contraia em torno de si, deixou-se gozar também, o corpo todo tomado pelo prazer.

Quando Harry saiu de cima de Draco, ele deitou ao lado do loiro na cama, puxando para seu peito. O sonserino deixou-se grudar em Harry Potter, que o beijou com a mesma urgência apaixonada de sempre, que fazia Draco se esquecer do mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Era fim de tarde e Draco acabara de sair de um banho demorado e revigorante no banheiro do quarto que dividia com Goyle. Ele saiu, como de costume, enrolado na toalha para se trocar no quarto.

\- Olá, Draquinho. – disse Pansy, que o aguardava sentada na cama do loiro.

Maldito Goyle que a deixara entrar. Draco lançou um olhar enviesado para o amigo, Goyle era um dos poucos na sonserina que não tinha lhe virado as costas. O garoto deu de ombros e olhou significativamente para Pansy, como quem diz "ela insistiu muito".

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- O que você quer, Pansy? – disse, em voz baixa.

\- Você deveria me tratar melhor. – a menina reclamou. – Parece que você está me fazendo um favor por namorar comigo, quando na verdade todo mundo sabe que é o contrário. Minha família ainda é muito bem vista e pode ajudar você a se reerguer.

\- Goyle, você poderia nos dar licença? – Draco pediu ao amigo.

Não queria ser desmoralizado na frente dos outros. Mas na realidade Pansy tinha razão, Draco estava se casando com ela para sair do completo ostracismo social. Não poderia correr o risco dela não desejar mais se casar com ele, pelo menos até a cerimônia teria que ser mais atencioso.

\- Desculpe Pansy, não gosto de demonstrar sentimentos na frente dos outros. – o loiro falou, fingindo profundo arrependimento.

O teatro do loiro enganou a menina.

\- Mas agora estamos a sós. – ela se aproximou dele.

Foi quando Draco viu as sobrancelhas da menina se unirem.

\- O que são essas marcas no seu pescoço? – ela disse, e então deu uma volta em torno do corpo de Draco, vendo as marcas da unha de Potter que tinha se empolgado no último encontro dos dois. – E nas suas costas... Você está saindo com outra mulher?

Pansy estava muito irritada.

\- Não, claro que não. – Draco se defendeu. E era verdade, ele não estava saindo com mulher alguma. – Estas marcas... são... na verdade Pansy, eu fico muito constrangido...

Ele tentava rapidamente pensar em uma desculpa.

\- Constrangido com o que? – a garota perguntou desconfiada. – Não venha inventar uma desculpa sem pé nem cabeça...

\- Pansy. – ele disse, com calma, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

A menina olhou pra ele, aguardando.

\- Essas marcas são de uma reação alérgica que eu tive, por causa de uma poção que tomei para curar meu problema. – o menino falou, tendo o cuidado de parecer extremamente envergonhado.

\- Que problema? – Pansy quis saber.

\- O problema que tivemos outro dia... sabe... na Sala Precisa. – Draco falou com um falso ar entristecido. – Que eu não consegui... você sabe.

\- Aaah. – Pansy exclamou, compreendendo. – Eu achei que você não sentia desejo por mim.

\- Claro que sinto! – Draco mentiu. – Mas eu tenho um problema de saúde... você não notou que a Sala Precisa ficou parecendo uma enfermaria?

\- Notei. – a menina concordou. – Draquinho, me desculpe, eu não sabia. Fiquei tão irritada com você.

\- Não tem problema. – ele suspirou. – Você já é tão boa pra mim Pansy, está me ajudando ao casar comigo, e eu ainda nem consigo...

Ele colocou a mão na frente do rosto como se fosse chorar, o que enganou completamente Pansy, que sempre fora apaixonada por ele.

\- Fique tranquilo, Draquinho. – a menina disse, abraçando-o. – Porque não conversa com Slughorn? Ele pode ter uma poção mais eficaz, podemos resolver isso...

Draco assentiu, concordando. Os dois foram para o jantar juntos. Draco cuidou para demonstrar-se afetuoso e carinhoso com Pansy, que estava adorando aquelas demonstrações públicas que o loiro nunca lhe dava.

Em um dado momento, o sonserino olhara para a mesa da grifinória, buscando o olhar de Harry Potter. O outro o encarava com uma cara de poucos amigos, claramente irritado com a cena que via entre ele e Pansy. Draco não acreditava que Potter pudesse estar com ciúmes, afinal ele sempre soube que Draco era noivo.

O sonserino desviou os olhos, pensando que não se preocuparia com aquilo. Era Potter quem deveria mudar de postura, se o caso deles era sigiloso, ele não podia ficar marcando daquele jeito seu corpo na hora do Sexo. Draco era branco demais e esse tipo de coisa demorava para sumir da sua pele.

\- / -

Quando chegou a data do próximo encontro, Harry ficou em seu dormitório até o último minuto, pensando se iria. As demonstrações públicas de afeto que Draco resolvera dar a Pansy estavam inquietando e muito o coração do grifinório. Ele não desejava ser um casinho, uma diversão para o Sonserino.

\- Porque você está tão inquieto? – Perguntou Rony.

Não havia mais ninguém no dormitório. Os outros meninos estavam no salão comunal festejando a vitória da Grifinória sobre a Lufa-Lufa no quadribol.

\- Eu tinha que me encontrar com alguém hoje, mas não sei se vou. – o Eleito confessou.

\- Vamos falar a verdade. – Rony pediu. – Esse alguém é Malfoy não é?

\- Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry, extremamente surpreso.

\- Eu sou seu amigo há anos, já havia notado como você olha pra ele. – Rony falou.

\- É tão evidente assim? – o Eleito quis saber, ruborizando.

\- Eu, Hermione e Gina já desconfiávamos disso. – o ruivo confessou. – Mas nunca te falamos, você nunca nos deu abertura para conversarmos sobre o assunto.

\- E você não se importa? – Harry quis saber. Aquele tinha sido a razão de nunca ter conversado com os amigos sobre seus sentimentos por Draco. – Quer dizer, tudo bem pra você?

\- Eu não gosto do Malfoy. – Rony fez uma careta. – Confesso que há meses rezo para que você deixe ele pra lá. Mas vendo você agora, acho que vai se arrepender se não for encontra-lo.

\- Você acha? – Harry questionou, inseguro.

Se Rony que sempre odiara Draco Malfoy estava lhe dizendo aquilo, Harry achava que era melhor levar em consideração.

\- Acho. – o ruivo respondeu. – Se você não for, sempre vai ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido entre vocês. Em como poderia ter sido essa relação.

\- Acho que você tem razão. – Harry ponderou.

O Eleito pegou a capa da invisibilidade em sua mala, porque não queria que os colegas que festejavam no salão comunal o vissem sair. Passou discretamente pelo buraco do retrato, e seguiu o caminho de sempre para o sétimo andar. Quando chegou, não havia ninguém ali.

Ele esperou por 15 minutos, estava prestes a ir embora quando viu Draco caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

O atraso já tinha irritado o grifinório.

Os dois entraram na sala precisa sem dizer nada um para o outro. Havia, naquele dia, uma mesa com duas taças de vinho. Em cima um aviso luminoso dizendo "relaxe". Harry pensou que talvez Hogwarts soubesse que ele não estava no melhor dos ânimos.

O Eleito tinha tomado metade da taça, quando viu o rádio aparecendo nas mãos de Malfoy. Harry sorriu internamente, aquele era o dia de descobrir afinal o que Malfoy estava pensando. Porque ele parecia ter prazer em desfilar pela escola com aquela garota desprezível?

Draco ligou o rádio, e Harry ouviu:

 _Você me arranha_

 _E no final de tudo sou eu quem apanha_

 _Inventando sempre uma desculpa estranha_

 _Pra disfarçar as marcas desse nosso amor_

 _Para por favor, tô falando sério_

 _Pra que se apressar em revelar o mistério_

 _Se existe sentimento não é adultério_

 _Você sempre soube que eu já tinha alguém_

 _Não venha com chantagem, me fazer refém_

Quando acabou, Harry estava profundamente irritado. Então era aquilo que Draco pensava? Era aquilo que Harry significava para o sonserino? Um inconveniente que ele não sabia como explicar pra noiva? "Se existe sentimento não é adultério"? Desde quando? E afinal que sentimento é esse que Malfoy tinha por ele?

A cabeça do Eleito rodava, ele não sabia o que pensar. A música tinha dito com todas as letras: ele sempre soubera que Draco já tinha alguém. Ele era o errado, não devia ter se envolvido com o outro sabendo que ele estava de casamento marcado.

Harry Potter colocou a taça de vinho de volta na mesa, juntou toda sua dignidade e se retirou da sala precisa sem olhar pra trás.

N.A.: Esqueci de colocar mas as músicas que usei nos capítulos anteriores foram "Medo Bobo" (Maiara e Maraísa) e "Só pro meu prazer" (Leoni). Nesse capítulo usei a música "Refém" (Dilsinho).


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Havia duas semanas que Draco e Harry não se encontravam na Sala Precisa. O Eleito se esforçava para não olhar para o casal nojento que Draco e Pansy formavam. Tinha resolvido focar-se nos estudos para os NIEMs, que já estavam acontecendo. Harry já tinha prestado o exame de Feitiços, Poções, DCAT e Herbologia. Só faltava o de Transfiguração que aconteceria dali a quatro dias.

Mas, exatamente 14 dias depois de ter ido embora e deixado o loiro sozinho Harry se sentia pronto para admitir que tinha exagerado. A falta que ele sentia do sonserino era tão grande... em vários momentos do dia sua mente viajava para as lembranças que possuía dos dois juntos na Sala Precisa: o gosto da boca de Draco, seu cheiro, suas mãos passeando no corpo de Harry, fazendo-o arrepiar. Os gemidos que escapavam nos lábios do sonserino, enlouquecendo o eleito...

\- Potter. – chamou McGonagall, irritada. – Quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção na minha aula?

\- Desculpe. – o Eleito disse baixinho.

Rony e Hermione olhavam para ele com preocupação. Harry já tinha contado para os dois sobre a Sala Precisa e o que tinha acontecido no último encontro com o sonserino. Quando a aula acabou, os dois chamaram o amigo para um canto no corredor, deixando que os outros alunos se distanciassem e lançando um Abaffiato em torno do trio.

\- Procure o Malfoy de uma vez. – a amiga aconselhou. – Você está péssimo nessas últimas semanas, não sei como conseguiu prestar os exames...

\- Não estou tão mal assim. – Harry se defendeu, o orgulho ferido.

\- Harry, pelo amor de Merlin, você se olhou no espelho essa manhã? Você está horrível! – Rony apontou.

\- Obrigado, Ron. – Harry disse com ironia.

\- Estou falando porque sou seu amigo. – o outro explicou. – Não dê ao Malfoy o gostinho de saber que você está um caco por causa dele.

\- Eu sinto falta dele. – o Eleito respondeu, a voz carregada de sentimentos. Era a primeira vez que falava tão abertamente de seus sentimentos para alguém.

\- Qualquer um pode ver isso. Até mesmo ele já deve ter notado. – Hermione ponderou. – Então pare de ficar longe, porque não está te fazendo bem nenhum. Foi você que parou de se encontrar com ele, diga que estava errado e peça para vê-lo de novo.

\- Mas esse relacionamento com Pansy... – Harry falou.

\- Você nunca chegou a conversar com ele sobre isso. Vocês nunca falaram sobre nada, você não tem como saber o que ele sente. – Hermione falou, com lógica.

\- Talvez sejam duas coisas diferentes pra ele. O casamento dele é uma coisa, o que ele procura em você é outra. – comentou Rony. – Mas você só vai saber se perguntar.

Harry sentiu-se péssimo. Malfoy não gostava dele, o queria apenas para sexo, para prazer, isso tinha ficado muito claro para o Eleito. Mas mesmo assim, ele estava ali, prestes a pedir ao sonserino que se encontrasse com ele. Não aguentava mais, precisava do outro, de seus beijos, sentir seu toque de novo...

Sentindo-se um idiota, Harry rabiscou um papel dizendo: "Hoje, 22h". Alguns minutos depois, ele esbarrava em Draco Malfoy no corredor, passando-lhe o bilhete.

\- Olhe por onde anda, Malfoy. – disse, mas sua voz nem de longe tinha a raiva que queria demonstrar.

\- / -

Draco se surpreendeu quando sentiu a mão de Harry lhe passando um bilhete. Tal foi sua euforia com a primeira comunicação que o Eleito fazia com ele em duas semanas, que ele nem conseguiu responder a provocação do outro, e quando deu por si o grifinório já ia longe com seus dois inseparáveis amigos: Granger e Weasley.

\- Esse aí pensa que é o dono do mundo bruxo. – falou Pansy, em voz baixa. Nem ela seria tola o suficiente para implicar em alto e bom som com o homem que derrotara Lord Voldemort.

Dando uma desculpa de que ia ao banheiro, Draco se afastou de Pansy para enfim ler o que Potter tinha escrito. Uma excitação perpassou seu corpo quando ele viu que o grifinório queria se encontrar com ele. Desde o último encontro desastroso dos dois, quando Potter se ofendera com a música que havia tocado no rádio de Draco, o sonserino vinha tentando se convencer de que tinha sido melhor assim e Potter não era o único homem em Hogwarts que poderia satisfazer seus desejos.

No entanto, aquilo se mostrava a cada dia mais inverossímil. Tentara flertar com um sextanista da Corvinal, mas no final não havia acontecido nada entre eles, o pobre garoto não lhe despertava nem um terço do que o grifinório despertava em Draco. A verdade era que ele estava morrendo de saudades de Harry Potter.

Por causa disso, as 22 horas, Draco já estava em pé na porta da Sala Precisa, esperando pelo outro.

Harry chegou com um jeans claro, que marcava seu corpo, e uma camiseta branca. Tinha dispensado o uniforme da escola e estava mais bonito do que nunca naquelas roupas trouxas. Os olhos verdes, no entanto, pareciam tristes.

Os dois entraram na sala sem dizer nada, embora Potter tenha parecido que diria algo, mas desistido no último segundo. A Sala Precisa os recebeu do mesmo modo de sempre, o cômodo já conhecido, com móveis confortáveis. Foi depositado quase que instantaneamente um rádio nas mãos de Harry Potter.

O Eleito olhou para o rádio, sabendo que seus sentimentos seriam expostos. A visão partiu o coração de Draco, pois a tristeza que ele tinha visto nos olhos do outro ficou mais latente do que nunca. Ele tinha percebido o grifinório desarrumado e cabisbaixo pelos corredores, mas tinha achado que era devido ao estresse dos NIEMs. Muitos estudantes estavam em estado semelhante.

Harry pousou o rádio na mesa e o ligou, sem olhar pra Draco nem uma única vez. O sonserino escutou a música:

 _A minha roupa mandou avisar_

 _Que só sua mão consegue tirar_

 _Minha cama já deu a entender que_

 _Ai de mim, se não deitar nela com você_

 _Quer saber, quer saber?_

A letra constrangedora mostrava a Draco que Harry estava sentindo sua falta. Draco quis caminhar para o Eleito, mostrar que sentia o mesmo, mas então a música continuou:

 _Mente que tá com saudade_

 _Finge prazer, que acredito_

 _Engana a minha verdade_

 _Com te amo falso no pé no ouvido_

 _Mente que tá com saudade_

 _Inventa algum sentimento_

 _Contraria a sua vontade_

 _Que eu contrario meu ego aqui dentro_

 _Eu não nasci pra ser trouxa_

 _Mas, pra não te perder, eu tento_

Mentir que estava com saudade? Fingir prazer? Inventar um sentimento? Contrariar a vontade? Nada daquilo fazia qualquer sentido. Será que Harry achava mesmo que Draco não sentia nada por ele? Que Harry era "só mais um"? Que não fazia diferença para o sonserino? Nada poderia estar mais distante que a verdade.

Draco andou decidido na direção do grifinório, querendo que o outro olhasse para ele. Harry parecia extremamente constrangido, o ego ferido, como se as declarações da música tivessem sido uma humilhação. E talvez fossem se Draco realmente não se importasse com ele, mas aquilo era mentira, o grifinório estava errado.

Ele tentou puxar o rosto de Harry para cima, mas reparou que suas bochechas estavam molhadas. O grifinório colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, mantendo o olhar baixo, recusando-se a encarar o sonserino.

"Eu quero um rádio" Draco se viu implorando em pensamentos. "Pelo amor de Merlin, me mande uma música brega que mostre a esse idiota que estou apaixonado por ele".

Hogwarts atendeu. Instantaneamente havia um rádio na mão de Draco, que o ligou de imediato, querendo resolver aquela situação antes que Potter o abandonasse outra vez na Sala Precisa. Ele não poderia correr esse risco. Não aguentaria mais tantos dias sem o outro. A música começou, fazendo o Eleito tirar as mãos do rosto e olhar pro outro com atenção:

 _Melhor a gente se entender_

 _E o que tiver que acontecer_

 _Que dessa vez seja pra sempre_

 _Pra que brincar de se esconder_

 _Se o amor tocou eu e você_

 _De um jeito assim tão diferente_

 _Porque você não fica comigo?_

 _E deixa o meu amor te levar_

 _Solidão a dois é um castigo_

 _Sem essa de querer complicar_

 _Nosso amor é tão lindo_

 _E eu só penso em você_

 _Mas o que eu tô sentindo_

 _Você finge que não vê_

 _Nosso amor é tão lindo_

 _E você longe de mim_

 _Eu nunca amei assim_

 _Eu nunca amei assim_

Draco ruborizou com a declaração que a música fazia, mas aproximou-se de Harry com cuidado, pegando a mão do grifinório e o levando para o sofá onde já tinham estado juntos.

 _Vem cá me deixa te tocar_

 _Dormir a luz do seu olhar_

 _E te falar meus sentimentos_

 _Deixa o ciúme pra depois_

 _O amor tem planos pra nós dois_

 _Você mudou meus pensamentos_

 _Porque você não fica comigo?_

 _E deixa o meu amor te levar_

 _Solidão a dois é um castigo_

 _Sem essa de querer complicar_

 _Nosso amor é tão lindo_

 _E eu só penso em você_

 _Mas o que eu tô sentindo_

 _Você finge que não vê_

 _Nosso amor é tão lindo_

 _E você longe de mim_

 _Eu nunca amei assim_

Quando acabou, os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, e Harry puxou o sonserino para um abraço, profundamente tocado. Os dois ficaram daquele jeito, no abrigo dos braços um do outro por horas. Draco acariciava os cabelos de Harry, que parecia deixar-se relaxar contra o peito do sonserino.

Não houve sexo aquela noite, mas o momento foi carregado de uma emoção tão grande que preencheu os dois garotos de ternura e amor.

Draco e Harry só se soltaram com o aviso na lousa da Sala Precisa que os mandava de volta para os salões comunais, mas informava que os dois poderiam se encontrar ali de novo no dia seguinte. "Abençoada seja" refletiu o sonserino "Porque eu não quero ficar mais nem um dia sem ele".

N.A.: Músicas utilizadas "Inventa algum sentimento" – Felipe Araújo; "Nunca amei assim" – Jeito Moleque.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Harry Potter estava olhando feio pra ele de novo.

"Que inferno, achei que tínhamos resolvido isso ontem", pensou Draco Malfoy enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Pansy nos jardins de Hogwarts. No dia anterior, na Sala Precisa, ele tinha ficado um longo tempo abraçado ao Eleito, depois de sua declaração (através das músicas que eram escolhidas para eles).

Por Merlin, Draco achava que tinha ficado tudo bem entre os dois, que Harry tinha deixado as inseguranças de lado e entendido que os sentimentos de Draco eram reais. O sonserino não entendia como aquele namoro falso e forçado com Pansy estaria enganando o Eleito, causando nele ciúmes e razões para briga.

Mas parecia que as brigas não estavam nem perto do fim.

Ele via um grifinório furioso caminhando em sua direção. Sobressaltou-se com aquilo, Harry nunca tinha tentado uma aproximação maior com ele fora da Sala Precisa.

\- Precisamos conversar. – o grifinório disse, sem mesmo olhar para Pansy.

\- O que esse garoto quer contigo? – perguntou a garota, a voz irritada.

\- Por favor. – o Eleito se forçou a dizer, parecendo querer arrastar Draco para longe dali o mais rápido possível.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu para uma parte silenciosa e afastada, dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Os jardins estavam vazios, havendo apenas alguns alunos que tinham aquele período livre. Os alunos do primeiro ao quinto ano estavam em aula, assim como os alunos do sexto e do sétimo que tentavam NIEMs em História da Magia, Runas Antigas, Adivinhação e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o que não era o caso de Harry, Malfoy e Pansy.

\- Acho que chegou a hora de conversarmos de verdade. – O Eleito disse, sério. – Não sei se estou interpretando essas músicas como deveria.

\- Achei que depois de ontem tudo estava bem. – Draco devolveu no mesmo tom, meio atordoado com a fala franca do outro.

Era estranho que depois que tudo que fizeram juntos, todos os beijos, toques íntimos e cheios de prazer, Draco estivesse se sentindo hesitante e deslocado em uma conversa.

\- Eu também. – o Eleito disse, tentando respirar fundo, mas sem deixar de transparecer que estava alterado. – Mas então você aparece hoje com essa menina.

\- Bom, é claro, ela é minha noiva. – Draco disse, sem entender.

\- Eu achei que você fosse colocar um fim nisso ontem. – Harry falava em tom acusatório.

\- Por que eu faria isso? – o sonserino disse irritado. – Eu preciso dela.

\- Precisa dela pra que? – o outro questionou.

\- A família dela ainda é muito bem vista entre as famílias puro sangue. – Draco falou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Eu preciso da ajuda dela.

\- Tudo isso é porque ela tem sangue puro e eu sou um mestiço? – os olhos dele brilhavam, transparecendo uma espécie de dor.

\- O que? – Draco questionou, incrédulo com aquela pergunta descabida. – Ela não tem qualquer relação com o que sinto por você.

\- Eu não consigo entender. – Harry falou, tentando recuperar o controle de suas emoções. – Afinal o que você quer comigo?

\- Eu quero que a gente fique junto. – Draco confirmou, forçando-se a explicar. Nunca tinha sido tão sincero em toda sua vida.

\- E Pansy? – o grifinório questionou.

\- O que tem Pansy? – questionou Draco exaltado. – Pare de falar dela, esqueça Pansy, ela não tem nada a ver conosco.

\- Tem a ver com você. – Harry rebateu.

\- Deixe de ser idiota. Eu estou utilizando minha relação com Pansy para melhorar as ligações da minha família. Eu e minha mãe não estamos conseguindo fazer negócios com nenhuma família, com nenhuma empresa, nada; os Malfoy perderam toda a influência. Minha fortuna não é eterna, eu preciso ser melhor relacionado para conseguir investir, lucrar. Além disso, não quero andar por aí de cabeça baixa o resto da vida, sabendo que ninguém me respeita...

\- Então Pansy é uma questão de dinheiro e status social? – Harry falou, parecendo enojado. – Que coisa mais fria.

\- Esqueci que o Santo Potter é superior demais para se preocupar com isso. – Draco disse sonserino, irritado pelo modo como o outro debochava dele. – Na verdade você não passa de um hipócrita, anda por aí com todos te venerando e se acha no direito de vir me criticar por querer um pouco mais de dignidade do que tenho agora.

\- Acho que realmente interpretei muito mal aquelas músicas. – o outro disse, em voz baixa.

\- Isso! Não sou a pessoa com quem você sonhava. – Draco gritou para ele, sentindo-se profundamente ferido. – Pode ir embora! Vá chorar no colo de Weasley, quem sabe ele não se torna um bom namorado pra você!

Ele se arrependeu no mesmo instante, mas não teve ação naquele momento, ficou apenas vendo o Grifinório se afastar, limpando uma lágrima que tinha escorrido de seus belos olhos verdes.

O restante do dia foi infernal. Ele não tinha conseguido se concentrar na aula de Transfiguração, mesmo que a professora tivesse revisando o conteúdo dos NIEMs. Tinha sido incomodado durante todo o dia com inúmeras perguntas de Pansy sobre o que afinal Harry Potter queria com ele; e para piorar, Zabini também tinha escolhido aquele dia para puxar Draco para trás de uma grande estátua nos corredores para ameaça-lo novamente.

\- Quero mais dinheiro. – ele dissera. – O que sua mãe me paga não é o suficiente.

\- Ela te paga o que combinamos. – disse Draco com a voz cansada.

\- / -

O dia de Harry também tinha sido difícil. A briga com Malfoy tinha sido horrível e ele estava decidido a não se aproximar mais do sonserino. Ele só se machucaria com aquilo, estava claro que Draco não tinha a menor intenção de se separar de Pansy. Harry seria para sempre um casinho sórdido do herdeiro Malfoy.

Ele tinha passado todo o dia tentando ignorar completamente a presença de Draco, mas ao ver Zabini se aproximar novamente do outro de forma ríspida na mesa do jantar e notar que o loiro concordara em seguir o outro; Harry não conseguiu ficar indiferente. Ele tinha apontado a situação estranha para Rony e Hermione e no final os três tinham decidido seguir os sonserinos.

Quando chegaram no corredor, viram Draco ser arrastado para trás de uma estátua por Zabini. Por sorte, Rony tinha uma orelha extensível no bolso. Harry ficou curioso, não sabia porque o amigo estava carregando aquilo, mas sentiu-se muito satisfeito por terem o artefato a mão. A orelha foi lançada para bem perto de Draco e Zabini, enquanto o trio da Grifinória permanecia a uma distância segura sem ser visto.

\- Ela te paga o que combinamos. – Eles ouviram a voz de Draco.

\- Agora vai passar a pagar mais. – disse Zabini, colocando um ponto final a questão. – Não vai te fazer falta alguma, seu casamento com Pansy vai te abrir muitas portas no mundo dos negócios. Os Malfoy são totalmente capazes de sustentar meu conforto.

Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar preocupado. Malfoy e a mãe estavam sendo chantageados por Zabini.

\- Eu vou falar com a minha mãe. – Draco disse, a voz sem emoção. – Agora com licença Zabini, pare de me arrastar pelo castelo como se você fosse meu dono, porque não é. Daqui a pouco a maioria dos comensais estarão presos, minha mãe estará fora de perigo e seus argumentos contra mim vão enfraquecer e muito.

\- Vou aproveitar enquanto isso. – ouviu-se o risinho cínico de Zabini.

Então, Harry viu Draco sair de trás da estátua e seguir até o final do corredor, descendo as escadas na direção das masmorras.

\- Fiquem aí. – Harry disse para os amigos e saiu pisando forte na direção de Zabini.

Estava tudo terminado com Draco, mas ele ainda gostava demais do sonserino. Não permitiria que ele fosse submetido a esse tipo de coisa, precisava protege-lo.

\- Zabini. – disse, frente a frente com o sonserino.

O outro estava incrédulo com a aproximação.

\- Potter. – se limitou a dizer.

\- Quero te propor um acordo. – Harry disse, inventando aquilo na hora.

Não estava na hora de ser honesto e heroico. Estava na hora de agir como um sonserino, oferecer vantagens e contornar a situação.

\- O que o Eleito poderia querer de mim? – o outro disse.

\- Eu quero que você deixe os Malfoy em paz. – Harry disse, surpreendendo o sonserino. – Eu estava ouvindo a conversa.

\- Imaginei que uma hora um de vocês me procuraria. – falou Zabini, a voz calma. – Afinal se um membro da Ordem da Fênix é amante de Narcisa Malfoy vocês todos querem que ela seja poupada de algo tão indigno como uma chantagem.

Harry fingiu não se surpreender com que ele dizia. Narcisa com um membro da Ordem? Ele achava difícil acreditar. Mas aquela era uma explicação para o fato dos Malfoy estarem sendo chantageados, se os comensais que ainda não tinham sido pegos descobrissem isso, eles iriam querer a mãe de Draco morta.

\- Malfoy mesmo te disse que uma hora sua chantagem vai perder a força e eles pararão de te pagar. – Harry falou, tentando parecer frio e displicente. – Posso te oferecer coisa melhor.

\- O que? – Zabini estava visivelmente interessado.

\- Tenho meus contatos no Ministério, você sabe, afinal sou o Eleito. – o garoto empinava o nariz para dizer aquilo, de um modo que não lhe era nada característico. – Posso te conseguir uma posição lá dentro, ou no Gringotes, ou até mesmo em outro país se for de seu desejo recomeçar em outro lugar. É algo que Malfoy não pode te oferecer, algo que te sustentará de forma mais permanente e te ajudará a recuperar poder, prestígio social.

Não era isso que todos os sonserinos pareciam querer: dinheiro e poder? "Era só o que importava", Harry pensou amargurado.

\- Como saberei que vai cumprir sua promessa, Potter? – questionou o outro, obviamente tentado a aceitar.

\- Eu sempre cumpro promessas, sou um grifinório. – o Eleito provocou. – Mas se você quer uma confirmação posso pedir que te enviem uma carta do Ministério amanhã.

\- Estados Unidos, Potter. – Zabini escolheu para onde queria ir, aceitando enfim o acordo.

\- Feito. – Harry respondeu, torcendo para que conseguisse uma posição para o sonserino o mais rápido possível.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Há uma hora que Draco Malfoy esperava por Harry Potter. Sua raiva do encontro com Potter tinha se dissipado ao longo do dia e o sonserino tinha corrido para a Sala Precisa no horário marcado, com a esperança de que o outro também tivesse resolvido deixar de lado a briga e ir se encontrar com ele. Depois de 60 minutos esperando, Draco foi obrigado a admitir que Harry não viria.

Levantou-se, sentindo-se derrotado. Ele não acreditava que depois de duas semanas separado do grifinório ele tinha conseguido afastar o menino de novo em apenas um dia! "Idiota, Draco Malfoy!" pensou o menino, irritado consigo mesmo. Ele olhava para a lousa da Sala Precisa, buscando por alguma resposta, algo que pudesse fazer para resolver a situação; mas lá estava a mesma frase de sempre, sobre não haver voz e sim música.

Foi então que o já conhecido rádio apareceu nas mãos de Draco, surpreendendo-o. "De que me adianta isso? Ele não está aqui para ouvir!", o menino pensou, mas ligou o rádio mesmo assim.

A música que preencheu a sala resumia tudo o que sentia naquele momento e mais: lhe dava uma direção. Quando a música acabou ele sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Se levantou animado, e quando o fez, viu o rádio transfigurar-se em um pequeno berrador, endereçado de "Draco" para "Harry". O envelope saiu flutuando em alta velocidade pela porta da Sala Precisa e o sonserino entendeu que onde o outro estivesse, Hogwarts garantiria que ele recebesse a música.

Sentindo-se renovado, Draco se deixou levar pelos corredores, sendo direcionado pelos avisos luminosos para um lugar da escola onde ele nunca estivera em todos os anos que estudara ali: o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

\- / -

Era meia noite e todos os alunos da Grífinória já tinham sido mandados se recolher pelos monitores e pela diretora da casa, que insistiam que estavam em período de exames e que não era momento para ficarem bagunçando até tarde no salão comunal.

Harry, Rony, Neville, Dino e Simas, no entanto, estavam acordados em seu dormitório privado, conversando.

\- E então Luna me disse que teria um período livre amanhã pela manhã e que nós poderíamos conversar. – confessou Neville baixinho.

Há horas que Dino e Simas o estavam incomodando para saber como estava a relação do menino com a corvinal.

\- Finalmente. – comentou Simas. – Já era hora de vocês finalmente conversarem sobre esse assunto.

\- Espero não perder a coragem até amanhã. – disse Neville.

\- Você não vai. – Harry lhe deu força. – Você é um dos caras mais corajosos que eu conheço.

\- Você é um grifinório, Neville. – Rony incentivou.

Neville sorriu com sinceridade para os amigos, parecendo mais confiante.

\- E você, Harry? – Dino mudou de assunto. – Quando vamos saber quem é seu namorado?

Rony trocou um olhar significativo com seu melhor amigo.

\- Acho que ele nunca foi meu namorado. – Harry disse triste. – Agora menos ainda.

\- Se ele não era seu namorado, o que era então? – perguntou Simas.

\- Acho que ele foi quase isso. – o Eleito respondeu. – Mas não quis ser meu namorado de verdade.

\- Vocês estão separados? – quis saber Neville.

\- Quase isso. – o Eleito disse, porque àquela altura havia surgido uma centelha de esperança no garoto. Harry recusava-se a aceitar completamente a ideia de que Draco nunca seria dele. – Nós brigamos feio hoje de manhã.

\- Por que? – Dino perguntou.

\- Porque ele tem outra pessoa. – Harry parecia derrotado.

\- Isso é muito chato, Harry. – Neville disse em tom de consolo.

Rony, que sabia do que estava acontecendo, colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, em apoio.

Naquele momento, a porta do dormitório abriu magicamente, uma carta entrou voando e pousando na mão de Harry; depois, a porta se fechou novamente.

\- É um berrador. – o menino encarou o envelope, vendo que tinha sido enviado por Draco.

\- Não pode ignorar. – Lembrou Rony. – Mas vamos lançar um feitiço para não ouvirem nos outros dormitórios.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e sacudiu a varinha:

\- Abaffiato.

O Eleito teria que abrir ali mesmo, na frente de todos os amigos, porque um berrador não poderia ser ignorado por muito tempo. "Quer saber? Foda-se o Malfoy. Ele resolveu me enviar um berrador, então agora todos vão saber que é ele o garoto que eu tenho visto", pensou o Eleito.

\- Quem enviou? – questionou Simas.

\- Draco Malfoy. – Harry respondeu, porque não fazia sentido esconder; logo o quarto seria preenchido pela voz do sonserino.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Quando Harry abriu o berrador, foi uma música que saiu dele, surpreendendo a todos no cômodo, inclusive o próprio Eleito.

 _Quem dera se depois de hoje você viesse_

 _Quem dera que as coisas que eu disse na raiva você esquecesse_

 _Quem dera... a gente não estaria assim_

 _Você na sua casa, longe de mim_

\- É um berrador apaixonado! – exclamou Simas.

\- Do Draco Malfoy! – disse Dino, incrédulo.

Mas a música continuou, fazendo todos se calarem pra ouvir.

 _Quem dera se a gente tivesse a varinha mágica da vida_

 _Quem dera... se um Vira-Tempo me emprestasse o poder de voltar no momento da briga_

 _Eu não brigava nunca mais... E a gente viveria em paz_

Draco estava arrependido. Aquilo mexia profundamente com o coração de Harry, mesmo que sua razão lhe avisasse para não se deixar levar de novo.

 _Começamos discutir_

 _Me feriu, eu te feri_

 _A gente foi se ofendendo_

 _Fiquei com o coração doendo_

 _Tô ligando pra avisar_

 _Que eu tô indo te encontrar_

 _Vou pro salão da Grifinória_

 _Pede então pra Mulher Gorda liberar_

 _Pra gente conversar_

 _Agora o temporal passou_

 _A cabeça esfriou_

 _Tô indo aí pra te pedir desculpa, amor_

 _Desculpa_

 _Agora a poeira abaixou_

 _Que se dane quem errou_

 _Tô indo aí pra te pedir desculpa, amor_

 _Me desculpa_

 _Eu já abri meu coração_

 _Agora tá na sua mão_

 _Prefiro ser feliz que ter razão_

O berrador terminou a música, mas não rasgou-se como era de costume. Voltou a sua aparência original, como se não tivesse sido aberto. Olhando mais atentamente para o envelope agora via ali escrito: "de Harry, para Draco".

Harry soube que uma outra música tocaria, dessa vez mostrando os sentimentos dele por Draco.

Mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso naquele momento, a música dizia que Draco estava vindo para o salão comunal da grifinória. Ele se levantou em um ímpeto.

\- Malfoy está mesmo vindo pra cá? – Questionou Rony.

\- A..acho que sim! – Harry gaguejou e se direcionou para a porta do dormitório.

Todos os amigos o seguiram, a curiosidade falando mais alto. Os cinco se dirigiram para o salão comunal da maneira mais silenciosa possível, para não acordarem outros alunos.

Quando chegaram a entrada do retrato da Mulher Gorda, a pintura falou em voz baixa:

\- Há um sonserino do outro lado. Tenho ordens para deixa-lo entrar se o senhor quiser, senhor Potter.

\- Eu quero. – Harry disse baixinho.

Nenhum dos outros reclamou. Em outro momento não iriam gostar de um sonserino, muito menos Malfoy no salão comunal da grifinória. Mas agora todos estavam muito interessados em saber mais sobre o relacionamento de Harry com o outro.

A entrada se abriu e o sonserino caminhou para dentro, os olhos presos em Harry Potter.

\- Esqueci de avisar, mas agora que entrou ele não deve sair até de manhã. – disse a pintura, fechando a entrada.

\- Até de manhã? – reclamou Rony. – Como é que ele vai passar a noite aqui? Alguém vai perceber!

\- Isso certamente é contra o regulamento. – disse Dino, preocupado.

\- Temos que leva-lo depressa para o dormitório. – sugeriu Neville, em voz baixa. – Antes que alguém veja ele aqui. Depois decidimos o que fazer.

Nem Harry nem Draco tinham dito nada até então, ficaram apenas se olhado com uma intensidade atordoante. A sugestão de Neville, no entanto, tinha tirado o grifinório do transe. Ele realmente precisava tirar Draco dali, havia muita gente na grifinória que o odiava e não gostaria nada de vê-lo em seu salão comunal.

Seu instinto de proteger o sonserino foi acionado pela segunda vez naquele dia, e Harry puxou Draco pela mão na direção do dormitório, sendo seguido pelos outros. Quando os seis garotos passaram pela porta, Neville a fechou, trancando-a com um feitiço.

\- É melhor que ninguém possa entrar aqui. – disse Neville, com lógica.

\- Vamos reforçar o Abaffiato. – sugeriu Rony, refazendo o feitiço. – Também é bom que ninguém possa nos ouvir.

Os cinco grifinórios tinham o olhar fixo em Draco Malfoy, que por sua vez não olhava para ninguém além de Harry.

\- Harry... me desculpe. – Ele disse, completamente desarmado. Sem parecer se importar se estava se expondo completamente na frente de outros quatro grifinórios. – Eu.. eu não quero te perder.

Não se sabia dizer quem era a pessoa mais surpresa no quarto. Se era Harry, por Draco ter dito aquilo pra ele na frente de todo mundo; se eram os outros grifinórios, por verem um lado de Malfoy que nunca tinham imaginado que existisse; ou se era o próprio sonserino, ao ouvir a si próprio deixando todo o orgulho de lado para implorar para que Harry não o deixasse, e ainda por cima na frente de todos aqueles garotos.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, no entanto, o berrador flutuou da cama do Eleito, onde estava esquecido, e foi pousar nas mãos de Draco. O sonserino olhou para o envelope e depois olhou para Harry, parecendo buscar autorização para abrir.

O eleito assentiu com a cabeça. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, uma música preencheu o dormitório.

 _Me perguntam se eu sou teu namorado eu respondo_

 _Quase isso_

 _Quando acham que estamos separados também digo_

 _Quase isso_

Os amigos de Harry se entreolharam. Era justamente isso que o Eleito tinha dito minutos atrás quando eles tinham perguntado sobre o garoto com quem Harry estava saindo.

 _O que ninguém sabe é que você é de fases joga ao seu favor_

 _E nunca se sabe se hoje é dia da briga ou do amor_

 _Dividido você escolhe a porta de saída_

 _E como sempre sai da minha vida e depois...fim de nós dois_

 _Quando volta, meu coração te aceita sem revolta_

 _Essa estabilidade não importa pra mim, só digo sim_

Harry sentia-se constrangido por ter os amigos ali naquele momento, com seu coração sendo aberto daquela maneira. Tudo aquilo era verdade: Draco confundia Harry, em alguns momentos parecia realmente gostar do grifinório, em outros parecia completamente indiferente. Não havia realmente qualquer estabilidade. Mas apesar disso, Harry sempre dizia sim de novo para o sonserino, porque o amava.

"Eu o amo", Harry pensou. E quando pensou, foi como se a música lesse seu pensamento, expondo-o para todos os que ali estavam, inclusive Draco.

 _Eu te amo todo dia como as suas brigas como eu puder_

 _Você bagunçou a minha vida com essa mania de amar quando quer_

 _Quando eu acho que te perco_

 _Da seu melhor beijo, pra variar_

 _Não te amo por que eu quero_

 _Quase isso_

 _Não dá pra não te amar_

N.A.: Musicas "Controle Remoto" – Dilsinho (modificada) e "Quase Isso" - ImaginaSamba.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

\- Eu amo você. – Draco disse, quando a música acabou.

O sonserino não tinha conseguido se conter. Aquele sentimento já tinha sido guardado tanto tempo, aparecendo só em trocas de olhares, toques, beijos, sem nunca ter sido postos em palavras.

\- E eu amo você. – Harry respondeu, o olhar intenso.

Até ouvir, Draco nunca tinha imaginado quão necessário seria ouvir isso da boca do grifinório. A música não era nada perto de ver Harry Potter olhando nos seus olhos dizendo aquelas palavras.

\- Merlin! – Simas Finnigan ofegou.

\- Eu não acredito, eles vão... – Dino Thomas começou a dizer.

Mas depois todos se calaram, porque esquecendo totalmente de onde estavam, Harry puxou Malfoy para junto de seu corpo e o beijou apaixonadamente.

\- Hum hum. – Weasley coçou a garganta, para chamar atenção.

Quando o casal se soltou, olhando para os outros com constrangimento. Parecia que, distraídos pela emoção, só agora percebiam que se declaravam e se beijavam na frente dos amigos de Harry. Draco olhou para os outros grifinórios esperando ver hostilidade em seus rostos, mas só viu o choque.

\- Quer dizer que seu quase namorado é Draco Malfoy – disse Finnigan em voz alta, um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, olhando para o Eleito.

\- Sim... – Harry falou.

\- Eu nunca poderia imaginar. – disse Thomas.

Draco estava começando a se incomodar com aquela conversa sobre seu relacionamento. Mas ele não podia reclamar, os grifinórios o tinham trazido para seu dormitório, a despeito de toda a antipatia que tinham pela sonserina e pelo próprio Draco.

\- Se Harry gosta dele, isso é o que importa. – Longbottom falou.

Draco sentiu o que achou que jamais na vida sentiria: gratidão por Neville Longbottom.

\- Obrigada por deixarem ele ficar aqui hoje. – Harry falou.

Draco viu os cinco meninos trocaram olhares de cumplicidade. Aquilo era extremamente diferente do salão comunal da sonserina. Aquela amizade desinteressada, incondicional. O fato de em nome do respeito que tinham pelo amigo não terem hostilizado Draco em nenhum momento. Tudo aquilo era muito esquisito.

\- Amanhã ele pode sair debaixo da sua capa da invisibilidade. – Weasley sugeriu, prestativo.

\- Nós vamos te dar um pouco de privacidade. – Longbottom falou. – Vamos fechar as cortinas de nossas camas e cada um de nós vai lançar um Abaffiatto ao redor de si próprio.

Finnigan e Thomas assentiram com a cabeça concordando, embora ambos parecessem um pouquinho decepcionados com aquilo. Draco pensou que talvez eles estivessem muito curiosos sobre sua relação com Harry.

Os meninos foram cada um para sua cama, fechando a cortina. Draco ouviu eles lançarem o feitiço em voz alta. Mais relaxado com a relativa privacidade, o sonserino se permitiu sorrir para Harry.

O grifinório o puxou pela mão, levando-o para sua cama no canto do quarto e fechando a cortina. Ele lançou o mesmo feitiço que os colegas ao redor da cama. Os dois se deitaram lado a lado, os corpos próximos um do outro.

\- Nem acredito que você está aqui. – Harry falou baixinho, passando o braço ao redor do corpo de Draco.

\- Eu também não. – o sonserino falou. – Fiquei com medo de que você nunca mais quisesse me ver...

\- Nós temos que conversar com calma, sem brigar. – o Eleito disse, o rosto sério.

\- Não temos conseguido fazer isso nos últimos oito anos... – Draco falou, em tom de brincadeira, mas havia naquilo uma preocupação verdadeira.

Como, afinal, dois meninos que tinham passado a adolescência toda brigando iam se entender?

\- Mas eu gosto de você, e você de mim. – o outro falou. – Então nós temos que tentar.

O sonserino concordou com a cabeça. Harry tinha toda razão. Ele precisava entender como o grifinório se sentia, para poder apresentar uma solução para o problema que tinha surgido entre eles.

\- Eu vou te perguntar uma coisa, mas fique calmo, tudo bem? – o loiro falou, em voz baixa. – Eu só quero entender, o que te incomoda tanto em meu casamento com Pansy?

\- Me incomoda que você esteja com ela e comigo ao mesmo tempo. – Harry falou, o ciúme nítido no tom de voz. – Me incomoda pensar nela te tocando, em vocês na cama...

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – Draco prometeu. – Eu inventei pra ela que não consigo... bom... você entendeu...

\- Você disse a ela que é impotente? – Harry teve que rir.

\- Disse. – Draco riu também, um pouco constrangido. – Não tenho o menor desejo por ela, eu te juro. Só estou fingindo esse romance para que ela não desista de se casar comigo. Depois do casamento nem isso eu vou precisar fingir, a família de Pansy é muito tradicional, nunca consentiriam que ela se divorciasse.

\- Mas Draco, isso não é justo. – Harry falou. – Nem com Pansy, nem com nós dois. Nós nunca vamos poder ficar juntos de verdade, sem ter que nos esconder de todo mundo.

Draco estava completamente surpreso com a fala do outro.

\- Eu não entendo... você está querendo dizer que gostaria de assumir para todo mundo o que temos? – os olhos azuis do sonserino estavam arregalados.

\- Você não? – Harry parecia triste.

\- Eu? Eu nunca cheguei a pensar nessa possibilidade. Jamais pensei que você pudesse querer isso. – Draco falou, com toda a sinceridade.

\- E por que? – o grifinório quis saber, parecendo nitidamente confuso.

\- Bom, você é Harry Potter. – o sonserino disse o óbvio. – Seus amigos mais íntimos podem ter aceitado, mas muitas pessoas vão te julgar por se envolver com alguém como eu.

"Um ex Comensal da Morte", Draco pensou, mas não quis completar para não parecer muito amargurado.

\- Eu não ligo para as outras pessoas. – Harry falou, a voz carregada de força e coragem. – Já falaram tanto sobre mim nesses últimos anos, ora me amam, ora me odeiam, ora eu sou um menino depressivo que quer chamar atenção, ora eu sou um herói.

\- Acho que você ainda vai ser um herói por muito tempo, Harry. – o outro ponderou. – Você matou o Lorde das Trevas.

\- Se for assim, minha reputação vai sobreviver ao fato de eu estar namorando um garoto da sonserina. – o grifinório sorriu. – E se não for, eu também não me importo nenhum pouco. Não quero ter que andar por aí fingindo que você não significa nada para mim, ter que esconder o que nós temos como se fosse algo sujo. Eu só quero ser feliz, Draco. E também fazer você feliz, te proteger.

Draco se abraçou mais forte a Harry. Não sabia nem o que dizer. Nunca tinha passado pela cabeça do sonserino que o outro iria desejar estar com ele daquela forma, sem se importar com nada nem com ninguém.

\- Me proteger? – o sonserino sorriu, achando graça no tom de voz do outro que pronto para esmagar qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer mal a Draco.

\- Sim, de idiotas como Blaise Zabini, por exemplo. – Harry falou, parecendo muito irritado ao pensar no garoto em questão.

\- Você sabe? – Draco espantou-se.

\- Sei. – Harry falou. – Mas o que ele está fazendo com você e sua mãe acabou hoje.

\- Como assim? – Draco questionou confuso.

\- Fiz um acordo com ele. Ele vai deixar vocês em paz. – o grifinório respondeu.

\- Acordo? – Draco perguntou, preocupado. – Harry, Zabini não presta, não quero que você se envolva com ele. Eu posso resolver esse problema.

\- Consegui um cargo para ele nos Estados Unidos. – o menino contou. – Me desculpe por interferir, se você quiser eu desfaço tudo.

\- Estados Unidos? – Draco questionou, seria realmente maravilhoso se ver livre de Zabini.

\- Ele gostou muito da ideia de recomeçar em outro lugar. – Harry explicou. – Um lugar onde ele pudesse reconquistar o prestígio que sua família tinha antes de Voldemort.

\- Muitas das famílias que foram de alguma forma ligadas ao Lorde das Trevas estão buscando oportunidades como essa. – o sonserino ponderou. – Mas é realmente ótimo que ele vá embora. Você sabe porque ele está nos chantageando?

\- Sei. – Harry falou. – Para ser bem sincero eu ouvi uma conversa de vocês. E eu quero ajudar, Draco, eu posso conversar com os aurores, podemos proteger a sua mãe.

\- Eu não me sinto muito bem com isso. – o loiro ponderou. – Todas as pessoas vão pensar que eu estou com você por interesse. Vão achar que troquei o casamento com Pansy por uma relação melhor, porque você é o Eleito.

\- Eu não entendo, tudo bem se todo mundo pensar que você se casou por interesse com Pansy, mas comigo não? – Harry já se alterava um pouco. – Por que, afinal, o que os outros pensam importa tanto?

\- Porque se as pessoas pensarem isso do meu casamento com ela não é nada mais do que a verdade. Mas eu não quero que pensem que estou com você para melhorar meus negócios, para ganhar prestigio social. – Draco também já se exaltava um pouco. – Até os jornais vão publicar sobre isso. O Profeta Diário vai dizer que se você queria ser gay deveria procurar um homem digno de você, como o Weasley.

\- Que fixação você tem com Rony? – Harry quis saber. – Hoje de manhã você sugeriu algo parecido.

\- Vocês são muito ligados. – o sonserino falou baixinho, demonstrando alguma insegurança.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas por baixo das cortinas entrou o berrador, que ainda não tinha se rasgado. Havia ali, novamente, as inscrições: De Harry para Draco. Pelo visto Hogwarts achara que, se os dois estavam quase brigando de novo, era hora de interferir.

\- De novo? – questionou Draco, distraindo-se com a intromissão.

Harry abriu o envelope com cuidado.

\- Espero que todos os feitiços lançados sejam o suficiente para impedir que os outros ouçam. – o Eleito falou.

 _Jura, sou eu, o cara que você tanto procura_

 _Mistura de equilíbrio e loucura_

 _Nos momentos de dor, sou sua cura_

 _Jura, sou eu_

 _Sou eu, quem mata sua fome, o seu homem sou eu_

Era tudo aquilo mesmo. Por mais constrangedora que fosse aquela música, não era nada mais do que a verdade. Harry Potter era o seu homem, a pessoa que Draco tinha procurado a vida inteira. O sonserino começou a se sentir um idiota por colocar empecilhos para aquela relação.

 _Seu futuro e presente mas de repente não sou eu._

 _Eu vivo pra você e você diz que não_

 _Se for desconfiança essa indecisão_

 _Eu juro de pés juntos pertenço a você_

 _Vai dizer que não me vê_

 _Um passo lá pra frente pra te proteger_

 _Um passo no abismo se eu for te perder_

 _Não deixa a minha vida agora incompleta_

 _Eu vou provar, sou eu_

 _O cara que você tanto procura_

Era Harry dizendo que mais ninguém importava, que ele pertencia ao outro, que protegeria o sonserino a qualquer custo, que não poderia perde-lo. Aquilo inundou o coração de Draco Malfoy de ternura.

\- Eu juro para você que não há nada entre eu e Rony, nunca houve nem nunca haverá. Não só com Rony, mas com qualquer homem ou mulher nesse mundo. – Harry jurava. – Eu amo você.

\- Harry... eu sou um idiota. – Draco falou, acariciando o corpo do outro, prendendo-o junto ao seu. – Eu te amo tanto... você tem toda razão, ninguém mais importa.

Os dois se aproximaram para um beijo, ambos emocionados pela força daquela declaração. Os lábios de Harry acariciavam os do sonserino, as línguas se exploravam, deliciando-se com o gosto da boca um do outro.

\- Deixa eu te mostrar que a gente pode ser feliz sem precisar se esconder. – Harry pediu. – Você é um homem inteligente, sempre foi. Vai se reerguer de qualquer jeito, independente de mim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos vão reconhecer isso.

\- Você acha isso mesmo? – Draco quis saber, adorando o jeito que o outro falava dele.

\- É claro. – Harry prometeu.

\- Eu vou querer lutar minhas próprias lutas. – o sonserino avisou.

\- Eu não vou ficar vendo ninguém te maltratar sem fazer nada. – Harry protestou.

O coração de Draco bateu forte com o jeito que o outro o defendia.

\- Eu sei, e eu gosto quando você me protege assim. – Draco falou, apaziguando a indignação do outro – Mas eu não quero que você peça cargos para mim, favores no Ministério ou em qualquer lugar, como fez com Zabini. Eu não quero que você seja uma muleta para eu me levantar. Quero mostrar sozinho que sou um homem melhor do que meu pai foi.

\- Tenho certeza que você vai mostrar. – Harry falou, o orgulho reconhecível na voz.

Os dois se aproximaram para mais um beijo. Quando se soltaram, ambos já estavam ofegantes e excitados.

\- Temos que nos controlar aqui. – o grifinório avisou. Ele não ia querer transar no quarto onde todos os seus amigos estavam dormindo.

Draco retirou a mão que já passeava pela barriga do outro, perigosamente perto de seu membro.

\- Vou me comportar. – Draco prometeu.

\- Acho bom. – Harry riu, com uma falsa severidade em seu tom.

Os dois se aconchegaram na cama, o sono já vindo devido a hora. Draco relaxou de barriga para cima, sentindo o corpo do grifinório enroscado no seu. Aquilo era maravilhoso, ele iria querer estar assim com o outro para o resto da vida. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, sentiu que estava em paz. Quando o sono quase o levava, ele ouviu a voz sonolenta de Harry:

\- Você vai terminar com Pansy amanhã. – não era uma pergunta.

\- Vou sim, meu ciumentinho. – Draco falou, carinhosamente.

\- Seu. – jurou o outro.

N.A.: Musica "Futuro e Presente" – Dilsinho.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

\- Bom dia. – Harry murmurou, baixinho, acordando o outro com um carinho, assim que ouviu o despertador tocar.

\- Nossa... vou ficar mal acostumado. – Draco sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. – Ninguém me acorda assim na Sonserina.

\- Acho bom. – o grifinório comentou. – Espero que aquela menina odiosa tenha a decência de ficar bem quietinha no dormitório feminino.

O sonserino soltou uma risada baixa.

\- Nunca achei que Harry Potter sentiria tanto ciúmes de mim. – ele provocou, em tom de brincadeira.

\- Harry Potter sente. – o grifinório esclareceu, puxando-o pra si, abraçando-o com força na cama.

\- Não precisa. – Draco esclareceu, olhando-o amorosamente.

Os dois se aproximaram para um beijo, mas o movimento das cortinas em volta da cama os fez parar, sobressaltando-os. Harry fez um feitiço, retirando o Abaffiato, e abrindo parcialmente as cortinas para olhar. Todos os outros garotos estavam parados em pé, em volta da cama, ainda vestindo pijamas, olhando para Draco e Harry com um misto de hesitação e curiosidade.

\- Queríamos garantir que vocês estavam acordados. – Rony falou, se desculpando.

\- Achamos que as atividades noturnas poderiam ter deixado o casal cansado. – comentou Simas, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

\- Simas! – Harry ralhou, a voz mais estridente que o normal.

O Eleito sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho com o olhar dos amigos sobre si. Claro que eles não achavam que ele teria transado com Draco ali, no dormitório, no meio de todo mundo, certo?

\- Eu... eu... – Harry se indignou, sem conseguir colocar em palavras que afinal não tinha feito nada a noite.

\- E depois sou eu que deixo o Harry constrangido, Simas. – Neville acusou o amigo. – É claro que Harry não ia fazer aquilo na frente da gente.

\- Não fechamos as cortinas à toa. – Simas argumentou.

\- E "fazer aquilo"? – Dino veio em apoio do outro. – Pelo amor de Deus, Neville! Você praticamente liderou a resistência anti Voldemort em Hogwarts e não consegue dizer sexo?

\- Não podemos fingir que somos normais? – Harry implorou. – Draco está aqui...

\- Se Malfoy vai namorar você, vai ter que conviver conosco. – Rony olhou para o sonserino, parecendo medir sua reação.

\- O dormitório de vocês é legal. – Draco disse amigavelmente, surpreendendo aos grifinórios. – Está cada vez mais difícil viver na Sonserina.

\- Não deve ser o melhor dos climas, depois de tudo. – Rony permitiu-se solidarizar com o outro.

Harry viu Draco abrir um meio sorriso para Rony, diante da demonstração de empatia na voz no ruivo. Aquilo fez o Eleito sorrir também, ele sabia que seu melhor amigo não gostava muito de Draco Malfoy, mas estava disposto a tentar por ele. Neville, Simas e Dino também pareciam prontos a oferecer o mesmo gesto de amizade e lealdade. Além dos meninos, Hermione o estava apoiando no relacionamento, tendo incentivado que ele procurasse conversar com Draco.

\- São só mais duas semanas... – Harry disse, colocando uma mão no braço do outro, em tom consolador.

\- Sim. – Draco respirou fundo. – Duas semanas e vamos embora de Hogwarts.

Os garotos se arrumaram pra aula, vestindo-se rapidamente, o que no caso de Draco configurou tentar desamassar com feitiços o uniforme do dia anterior, com o qual ele tinha dormido. Felizmente ele tinha talento para esse tipo de magia. Seguindo a sugestão que Rony havia dado na noite anterior, Draco saiu do salão comunal da Grifinória coberto pela capa da invisibilidade de Harry, de forma que nenhum outro aluno percebeu sua presença ali.

Na Grande Salão, durante o café da manhã, os olhos de Harry eram fixos no sonserino, acompanhando seus passos conforme ele se aproximava da mesa, sentando-se ao lado da noiva, Pansy. O Eleito sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória sem mal atentar-se para o que comia. Mas logo ficou evidente que Draco estava cumprindo a sua promessa, porque a garota foi se tornando cada vez mais irritada, um vermelhão subindo pelo seu rosto.

Em um ímpeto, Pansy se levantou, empunhando a varinha contra o peito de Draco.

\- Se você acha que pode terminar comigo como se eu fosse uma qualquer está muito enganado. – ela grasnou, a voz tão alta que fez-se ouvir em todo grande salão, promovendo um escândalo.

Draco permaneceu imóvel, o rosto impassível. Harry esperou que algum monitor interrompesse a discussão, ou até um dos dois professores que tomavam café, Flitwick e Slughorn, mas ninguém pareceu achar que era algo sério que merecesse intromissão. Aparentemente, era só uma briguinha de casal. Mas aquela varinha empunhada estava incomodando o Eleito, ele sentia que Pansy a usaria a qualquer instante.

Da sua própria mesa, Harry empunhou a varinha, aguardando. Como o garoto esperava, a garota lançou uma azaração, mas ele já estava preparado, lançando um imediato feitiço de escudo, que fez com que várias cabeças se voltassem em sua direção, inclusive a de Draco. Nesse momento, os professores e monitores presentes acharam por bem intervir, adiantando-se para onde Pansy estava. Mais do que rapidamente, no entanto, Harry desarmou a menina com um _expeliarmus_ , fazendo com que a varinha dela voasse diretamente para suas mãos.

\- Chega. – disse Flitwick, esganiçando-se. – É proibido lançar feitiços um contra o outro nessa escola, a não ser para fins pedagógicos. Menos 50 pontos da Sonserina, srta. Parkinson. E... sr. Potter... eu...

Ele viu o professor hesitar. Naquele ano todos tinham hesitado em trata-lo como um aluno comum.

\- Não pode punir Harry. – Slughorn o defendia inflamadamente. – Ele estava apenas impedindo que essa menina, obviamente fora de controle, atacasse outro aluno. Ele não azarou ninguém...

\- Tire os pontos professor, eu quebrei as regras da escola. – Harry falou, a voz calma.

\- O senhor usou um escudo e um feitiço pra desarmar, realmente não atacou ninguém. Mas ainda assim, sr. Potter, não é o senhor que tem que lidar com isso. São os professores e monitores, essas são as regras de Hogwarts. – Flitwick tentava ser justo. – Vou lhe tirar 25 pontos.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Me desculpe, professor. – Harry disse, respeitosamente. – O senhor me permitiria dar um recado aos meus colegas da Sonserina?

Uma série de resmungos e burburinhos percorreu a mesa onde os sonserinos estavam sentados, de modo que muitos encaravam o Eleito com expressões raivosas. O professor Flitwick pareceu muito incerto do que responder, ponderando sobre o pedido.

\- Harry... não posso permitir que ameace os alunos da Sonserina. – o professor falou, baixinho. – Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas sugiro que procure a professora McGonagall, ela vai saber lidar com a situação.

\- Não vou ameaçar ninguém. – Harry prometeu, tranquilizando o professor. – Por favor, confie em mim, professor Flitwick.

O professor concordou, fazendo um gesto afirmativo. Harry caminhou até Draco, em passos decididos. Os olhos azuis do sonserino mostravam sua insegurança e confusão diante de tudo aquilo.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Draco sussurrou, quando ele já estava de frente pro outro.

Harry deu a mão pro sonserino, indicando-o com um movimento leve que queria que ele se levantasse do banco. O Grande Salão estava em um silêncio nunca antes visto, todos encaravam o Eleito, em expectativa. Assim que Draco se colocou de pé, Harry o puxou pra si envolvendo-o nos braços, alcançando seus lábios para um beijo doce, apaixonado, surpreendente. Os alunos ofegaram, comentaram, se instaurou um imenso falatório, mas Harry não prestou atenção em nada, só importava Draco.

Quando se separou dele, murmurou baixinho:

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou. – Draco falou, parecendo ainda meio desorientado. – Esse é o seu recado?

\- O meu recado é que você não está sozinho. – Harry disse, em voz baixa. – E que é melhor te deixarem em paz.

\- Harry... eu... eu não sei nem o que te dizer. – Draco falou, a voz entrecortada. – Isso pode não ser nada bom pra você.

\- Não quero que se preocupe com isso. – Harry sussurrou, querendo tranquilizar o outro. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ele se afastou, sem querer chamar mais atenção do que já tinha chamado, voltando a acomodar-se na mesa da Grifinória, para tomar café. Rony deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

\- Isso é que é recado bem dado, cara. – ele elogiou.

\- Talvez, se você tivesse dado um recado desses para Vitor Krum no quarto ano, nós já estaríamos juntos há muito tempo. – Hermione riu, cutucando o namorado.

\- A próxima ver que eu ver aquele Búlgaro de meia tigela, não vou deixar de mandar minha mensagem. – Rony fez uma careta, arrancando risadas dos nossos amigos.

\- / -

As semanas seguintes se passaram rapidamente. Os exames chegaram ao fim e os alunos do sétimo ano logo entraram em um clima de despedida da escola. Para Harry era um momento importante, aquela tinha sido sua casa desde os onze anos.

Draco parecia bem, ao menos ninguém estava perturbando-o no salão comunal depois do "recado" de Harry. Mas em alguns momentos, quando Harry perguntava sobre esse assunto, Draco parecia ficar bastante sem jeito. Então o grifinório tinha resolvido evitar o tópico.

Na última noite dos dois em Hogwarts, eles tinham decidido se encontrar na sala precisa, para uma despedida. Como sempre, a escola os orientou com mensagens luminosas pelos corredores, que fizeram com que os garotos chegassem sem ser pegos ao seu destino.

No entanto, ao chegarem à sala e abrirem a porta, se depararam com uma mensagem diferente escrita no quadro. Onde havia a frase "AQUI NÃO HÁ VOZ, SÓ MÚSICA", passara a haver uma nova: "AQUI HÁ VOZ E MÚSICA".

\- Acho que agora podemos falar. – Draco disse, testando.

\- Estamos a duas semanas sem nos matar. – Harry riu. – Acho que Hogwarts já confia em nós o suficiente pra esse passo.

\- Se já podemos conversar, por que ainda precisamos das músicas? – Draco falou, se aproximando do outro com calma, acariciando seu cabelo.

\- Gosto de nossas músicas. – Harry confessou. – Mesmo que elas sejam um pouquinho constrangedoras.

\- Um pouquinho? – Draco perguntou, vendo que o rádio aparecia em suas mãos.

O sonserino o colocou na mesinha, ligando-o.

\- Vamos descobrir tudo que estou sentindo por você hoje. – ele sorriu, com ar sedutor. – Essa é sua última oportunidade de contar com um rádio mágico pra ler minha mente.

E então a música começou.

 _Quando eu me vi perdido_

 _Você manteve acesa a minha esperança_

 _Nada fazia sentido_

 _E você me deu colo como quem protege uma criança_

 _Quando se apagaram as luzes_

 _Você me deu a mão e me guiou no escuro_

 _Como o sol cortando as nuvens_

 _Você me iluminou e foi o meu porto seguro_

Os olhos de Draco brilharam, seu rosto ruborizou e Harry entendeu a profundidade daquela declaração. Aquele não era um momento nada fácil da vida do sonserino, e tudo que Harry queria era poder estar lá por ele, apoia-lo.

 _E eu que acreditava que essa história de romance_

 _Fosse coisa de momento_

 _Mas você mostrou_

 _Que o amor não era um lance_

 _É o maior dos sentimentos_

 _Você me aqueceu no calor dos seus braços_

 _Colou meu coração pedaço por pedaço_

 _E mesmo contra o mundo acreditou em mim_

 _Eu nunca tive alguém que me amasse assim_

 _Você me fez mudar, dar a volta por cima_

 _Me fez recuperar a minha autoestima_

 _Quando mais precisei secou todo meu pranto_

 _Razão da minha vida eu te amo tanto_

 _Te amo tanto_

\- Eu vou estar sempre aqui por você. – Harry esclareceu.

\- Eu fico até sem graça com isso as vezes. – Draco confessou, olhando para as próprias mãos. – Você poderia estar com alguém que...

Mas Harry não deixou que ele continuasse. Avançou pra ele, colando seus lábios nos de Draco ternamente, com tanta urgência que o sonserino não pôde resistir. Os braços do Eleito fecharam-se em torno do outro, protetoramente.

\- Alguém que me ama. Que gosta de mim pelo que eu sou, e não porque matei Voldemort. Alguém que faria qualquer coisa pra me proteger, pra me ver feliz e bem. – Harry disse, ansioso por fazer que o outro entendesse. – Estou errado?

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Harry. E te amaria mesmo que você tivesse desistido da guerra. – Draco confessou. – E não importa o que aconteça, eu vou continuar do seu lado.

\- Então por favor acredite em mim. – Harry segurou o rosto do sonserino nas mãos. – Você é tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu preciso.

E os dois se perderam em um abraço, sentindo-se em paz, abrigados no corpo um do outro.

FIM


End file.
